mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe
History Z.O.E (Saint Hearts School student and M.I.9 Spy, Series 6-Present) was supposed to be S.K.U.L's ultimate weapon, but was found by M.I.9 in "The Fall of SKUL", she decided to join MI9 as she had hated S.K.U.L for years. Her original name was V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, often refered to as V.9.5. Aneisha named her Zoe after noticing Z.O.E. in her original name. She never knew her real parents as she spent her whole childhood at S.K.U.L training to be a S.K.U.L agent. It is revealed in Prison Break that the Mastermind called her his daughter. She was blindfolded every time she left the S.K.U.L building as the Grand Master didn't trust her. In Prison Break, it is implied she was frequently locked up ('You OK?' Being locked up. Bad memories'). She had never had any friends before untill she was saved by Frank, Dan, Aneisha and Tom as they where her first friends. She lives in MI9 foster placement, but if M.I. High was closed down, she wouldn't be allowed to stay there, and would have nowhere to go. She also loves jelly, has bright auburn hair and green eyes. Her favourite subject is physics and things to do with space and technology. Dan Morgan fancies her, and she in return fancies him, the pair being referred to Romeo and Juliette often and being called Dan's girlfriend. The two do share a romantic hug after they save each other in "The Dark Wizard". Their relationship will probably develop in the future episodes because they both have the same spy skills (fighting) if not Zoe has better. She is a trained gymnast and specialises in martial arts, effortlessly beating hoards of KORPS' agents with ease. For this and other reasons her and Dan get chosen to do the main tasks in action missions, as Dan also knows how to fight and specialises in parkour. He usually relies on Zoe when she is in the field with him. She has had all the training at S.K.U.L and is like Tom, Aneisha, and Dan in one person but doesn't really know much about the real world. She and Aneisha also seem good friends. Aneisha trusted Zoe from the begining, and let her keep the book which in the end, saved Zoe's life! Dan Morgan asked Zoe out to a concert by Calvin Lame - she said yes, again showing that they fancy each other. As the series comes close to it's end Zoe finds she has a sister called Kloe via Frank's genetic tracer, but at the end of the episode Frank zooms out to see the globe where the genetic tracer has found that there are around 100 other people who have the same genetic profile (DNA) as her accross the world and Frank says looking extremely suspicious and confused, "Nobody has that many sisters." It is revealed in 'The Final Endgame' that they are failed attempts to clone the Mastermind, while she is the only successful clone. In the last episode of series 6, The Crime Minister and Doctor Steinberg attempt to transfer the Masterminds consciousness into her, which is the purpose she was created for, however the team save her in time. At the end of the episode she said "What KORPS really want is me. Well, they can't have me.' Relationships Frank Zoe gets on well with her mentor, each trusting the other to do the right thing. She also looks up to Frank highly, saying that Frank blessed her with a better life, away from SKUL, a life she could not stand. He cares for her like a daughter, and when the others were ill, he seemed to be most worried about her. The Mastermind In Prison Break, Zoe is told that she is apparently, the Mastermind's daughter, however we find out in The Final Endgame that she is a clone of him, to whom he could transfer his consiousness. Aneisha From the beginning of Series 6, Aneisha was the only person to trust Zoe. Dan was the least trustworthy, but despite this, Aneisha kept her ground and repeatedly said to Dan that Zoe can be trusted. When Frank assigned Zoe to the team, Aneisha was the most excited because she finally had someone to talk spy clothes with. Aneisha hangs out with Zoe alot but on missions gets slightly jelous when Dan leaves her and takes Zoe in the field. But she still really cares for her especially in episode 7 when Zoe gets trapped in a door. Tom Zoe is always there for Tom whenever he is upset or in trouble. In the Germinator, Zoe comforted him when he said that girls never want to go out with him and when Mr. Flatley was about to announce the winner for the science projects they did, Zoe looked at Tom with crossed fingers, showing that she supports him. He was the only person to tell Zoe that Dan asked her out on a date in The Face of Revenge. It is shown that Tom wants Zoe and Dan to date as he says to Zoe 'I thought he was never gonna ask you out.' Dan Dan is Zoe's crush, and the two care for each other a lot, always protecting the other, and standing by them. In the Dark Wizard, Dan risks his life to save Zoe, and at the end, they share a romantic hug together. In Prison Break, when they are locked up, Dan goes and sits next to Zoe, who is upset as being locked up brings back 'Bad memories', and comforts her, involving her in the escape plan. In the last part of Episode 4 of Series 6, The Face of Revenge, Dan asks Zoe if she wanted to go with him to Calvin Lame's concert which she said yes to. When Dan went to get the concert tickets, Tom turns to Zoe and says ' I thought he was never gonna ask you out on a date.' Zoe replies ' A date?' It would be a shame for these two lovers to not admit their feeling to everyone and themselves. In episode 5 mission incredible, Dan and Zoe are given a scene from Romeo and Juliet and are asked to perform it in front of their friends and some boldoveans. Before they did this scene Dan asked Zoe, "Are you nervous?" and Zoe replied "About the mission?" then Dan said "No about our scene tonight?" then Zoe replied "Why would I be?" Dan then quickly said "Well its Romeo and Juliet, and we've got to do it in front of all those people". Unfortunately, Janus (KORPS agent) rang the fire alarm and stopped their scene of Romeo and Juliette from carrying on. He does mainly stare at her as he has feelings for her. In the last episode, Dan is extremely concerned for her and saves her from KORPS and she screams his name when she is wired up to the machine. In episode 13, Zoe gets kidnapped by Dr Steinberg. Dan gets really frustrated by every little thing, as all he wants to do is go to rescue her, but they don't know where she is. he tells Tom and Neish to 'stop talking and tell me where Zoe is!'. By the end Zoe is shouting out for Dan and he dosen't let anything or anyone in the way of him. Gallery Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9